


I missed you, Doc

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Feels, M/M, Mentions of War, Reconciliation, argument, past Wheeljack/Ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack and Ratchet were a couple separated by war. Now that Wheeljack has returned Ratchet is still upset at him for leaving. Wheeljack does his best to earn back his former mate's trust.</p><p>(If enough people give me positive feedback I will post more chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you, Doc

Ratchet lie on his back in the berth. His thoughts drifted to Wheeljack. How could he do such a thing? After all he had done to try and stay close to him he still left. Did he mean anything to the wrecker? Did he ever? He turned over trying to get comfortable. What he wouldn't give to forget. Maybe he could have forgotten if Wheeljack had never returned to rejoin the Autobots. That thought pained him. Sure he held him in contempt but he still cared deep down. He considered the alternative and was indeed grateful that his former mate was alive an unhurt.

He closed his optics then heard a knock at the door. "Ugh." He groaned softly. There was another knock. Ratchet remained silent hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Are you in there?" A voice coaxed nudging the door open. Wheeljack's figure peered into the shadows.  
"Go away." "But Doc I-" "GO away" "I'll guess I'll recharge in the Jackhammer tonight." Wheeljack's silhouetted shoulders slumped as he turned to leave. "I missed you." He was about to cross the threshold when the light flicked on. Wheeljack turned around to see his former mate standing at him with a very frustrated look on his faceplate.

Ratchet gripped him by the shoulders and began to shout. "Wheeljack. How dare you. How. Dare. You." Ratchet glared at him his servos still gripped tightly. Wheeljack shook, jarred out of his frame. "For the longest time I didn't know if you were alive or dead. All the times I spent tending to the wounded, dead and the dying I was always scared that it would one day be you." He hung his head and pinched the spot between his optics. "Thank primus that day never came."

Wheeljack's optics stung looking over Ratchet. His vision blurred trying not to lose composure. The wrecker wiped his optics bringing them back into focus. "I thought that you would be happy to see me." His voice hollow as he looked downcast. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." A single bead of lubricant escaped Wheeljack's optic and ran down his face plate. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The wrecker's frame softened when the medic's helm came to rest upon one of his shoulders. Ratchet broke down as he held the wrecker close. "I don't think you understand how much I love you still." I love you too." Wheeljack replied.

"How do I know you won't just off and disappear again?" Ratchet's helm now buried in Wheeljack's neck. "I couldn't stand it all over again. I missed you every day." The wrecker admitted. "I will always come home to you, always have." He kissed the side of Ratchet's helm. The medic didn't say anything, just ex-vented softly.

Wheeljack took Ratchet still in his arms to sit on the berth. He took one of Ratchet's servos in his own and entwined his digits the way he used to. He knew that sometimes when Ratchet was upset he got quiet and it was best to not force him to talk. 

He never meant to break Ratchet's trust. He was young, foolish and the pressures of war had gotten to him. Had he known how much pain and worry he had put his mate though he would have begrudgingly stayed under Magnus' command. At the very least they were given the chance to be in eachother's arms again.

"Ratchet?" The medic straightened up and looked at Wheeljack still holding onto his servo. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Wheeljack really wanted nothing more than to gain his trust back or at least try to. Momentarily transfixed Ratchet's vocalizer wouldn't work at first. He wanted to tell him not to leave. "Please." he managed.

Wheeljack crawled into the berth, Ratchet followed. Wheeljack rested against Ratchet, massaging one of his servos. Medic hands were often sensitive and rubbing them produced a calming effect. He nuzzled into the crook at of Ratchet's neck and slipped into recharge. Of all the things Ratchet had missed about Wheeljack, this was what he had missed most.


End file.
